Talk:Birthday Cupcake (effect)
Why do we need a separate page for the effect? Why not just merge the two on the Birthday Cupcake page? Kristy Dragonslayer 03:08, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :We do. Every other skill and item has one. — Poki#3 , 04:05, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::If we're going to merge this one, we'll have to merge Golden Egg (effect) as well, since I set it up the same way. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 13:01, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :As a user, I found the presence of a second page confusing. It added no value. I vote for merging the pages for this and Golden Egg. This isn't a spell. Let's have all holiday items on individual pages, which is what a user really wants. --Alphastream 17:04, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :: As another user, I second this. I can't see who would check the name without being interested in the effect. Aliabastre 195.132.66.248 09:42, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Just tested if the effect "stacks" - it doesn't. Added that as a note. :No single effect can ever affect a player more than once. All it will do is reset the duration. Removing the note. --220.233.103.77 08:57, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well, sort of. If two people have cast, say, Parasitic Bond on a target, then it dies, both will gain health. But there's still only -1 degen and it shows up only once on the effect monitor. 09:07, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::Your example does nothing to disprove my point. --Kale Ironfist 10:58, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Affect the PLAYER, ah yes, I see that word now. :P 15:13, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Does anyone know if the +25% speed boost is affected by muddy terrain or other slowing effects? Magua 07:44, 7 May 2007 (CDT) and does any1 know if you use a cake before entering an wurm if the effect would stay ? wouldn't help much on health and the +10 (and +5 on weapon on re-equipt) energy boost MIGHT be an good addition, but +25% speed would help when in a tight spot IF the effect stays (however now i think about it you can still "eat" it when in the wurm allready) any1 tested ? : I just tested it by eating a cake whilst already in the wurm. Works like a charm. Haxor 09:36, 8 May 2007 (CDT) : if u get trapped in a muddy terrain spirit on the droknars run it means u went back or didi 'n run fast enough. In rare cases they put it down before you are out of reach. There is only one point on the whole run where muddy terrain can screw you over and its the second hardest part of the run (the part u have to run through straight to the protal with an oportunity to take a break at grenths temple) Since u will be in a group of grawl when the spirit will be put down, there is like no point whatsoever to worry about slowdown since they do almost no dammage. if u juest keep moving they hardly dammage you. Badbybirth 09:45, 7 May 2007 (CDT) i just now realised why this isnt an enchantment like sugar rush...because outside it couldget stripped if it was enchantment! Thats why they call it a "skill" - Chrisworld 14:12, 1 August 2007 (CDT) The article states it's the only way to get into the Pre-Searing Northlands without a party member, i.e. that you can open the gate for yourself. While this might have been the case at the time of writing, I can't reach the gate fast enough on a Birthday Cupcake now; it always closes before you reach it.